That GTA Show!
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: Notice the refrence in the title. It is like that 70's show but in my own version. Tommy, Claude, and Carl share an apartment, and are constantly partying with friends and manage to get into loads of trouble.
1. I Pilot

_**Aaron Gamemaster's**_

**That GTA Show**

**A/N: In this story (show, whatever) EVERYONE one will be around the eighteen years old age… moved out and on their own.**

Tommy, Claude and Carl's apartment, Liberty City, three floors up, three forty eight pm.

Tommy was standing just above the couch with a hand full of darts in his hand. He was throwing them at a dartboard with a picture of Lance on it.

Claude was sitting on the couch, just below Tommy, watching TV. CJ left a little while ago. Each dart Tommy threw hit the wall, creating a variety of holes, but not one single dart hit anywhere on Lance's picture.

"I hate Lance." Tommy murmured.

Claude was ignoring him. He was enjoying watching a TV show about a man that got stuck in a toilet: "Y-yeah, my names Actionmax… I tell you, it was a horrible experience. I just… just sat down… and it got me." He started to cry. "It got me! Oh god, I can't take this!" Claude laughed, the show was called "Liberty's most idiotic idiots"

The door opened, Carl started walking towards Tommy. "Holy shit!" He was amazed to see hundreds of holes in the wall, he looked at Tommy.

Claude looked at Tommy as well, and wrote on his chalk board, "You suck at aiming."

Carl laughed and added, "That's what she said." Claude wrote on his bored 'BURRRNNN!'

Tommy looked at Claude with a maniacal grin. He took a dart and aimed at his head. After he threw it, the dart pierced Carl's arm. "Ow! Bitch!"

Carl started walking to the cabinet, to get a band aid. Claude got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, Carl came out of the bathroom with a band aid on his neck, a dot of red on his right arm.

"Carl you dumbass." said Tommy.

Carl shook his head in disagreement and walked over to an open window, "Man, when is Woozie gonna get here?"

"Hey Claude, watch this." said Tommy. Claude turned to face Tommy as he reached down into an ice chest and took out a fudge pop. "Hey, Carl, you want a fudge pop?"

Carl's face lit up with excitement! "Oh hell yeah!"

Tommy tossed it in front of Carl, out the window. In desperation, Carl jumped out the window after it. A loud thud and screams of pain were heard coming form below.

Tommy and Claude burst into laughing. "Uh! Guys! Could you help me here?" Tommy and Claude walked over to the window to investigate. Carl was just below them on a scaffold, one floor below them.

"Ah man." Tommy was disappointed.

"C'mon, guys! You need to buy me a ladder! I can't get down!" Carl looked up at two smiling faces. "I'm serious guys! There's no ladder! And I'm not jumping!"

"Screw YOU!" Tommy said, giving Carl the finger before going back to the dart board. Claude went back to the kitchen, he started making Spaghetti.

"God damn! Where the hell is that damn fudge pop!"

A short wile later, a thud caught their attention. Another, and another outside the door, in the hallway. All the thuds were followed by an, "Ow," and an "Crap!" Eventually the door shook as if someone hit it. Tommy sighed, it was Woozie.

He opened the door and the man dressed in black stumbled in and fell. Tommy helped him up. "Oh hi Carl"

"Tommy."

"Oh. So uh, how have you been Tommy?"

Tommy was sort of laughing at Woozie, he had an accent. "I'm been doing just fine, thanks for asking."

"Oh uh, where's Carl?"

Tommy shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Come on guys! This is not funny! I need help!"

Tommy picked up a cup and ran over to the window, "Shut up!" he threw the cup at Carl, pegging him on the head.

"Ouch! Fucker!"

"Hahaha." Tommy laughed. Woozie walked over to the window.

"Woozie! Hi!"

"Hey Carl!" he waved down the street.

A little while later, the group of three found themselves playing a bored game, "Life".

Woozie had just gotten married. Claude and Tommy were cracking up as Woozie got married grabbed a guy piece and put him in the car. "Excuse me, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Wooz, nothing."

Later in the game Woozie landed on another space, Tommy told him it read, "You were killed by a rat. The game is over for you."

"This game is bullshit! You guys do way better than I do… all of the time! Ah, I'm thirsty, get me something to drink Claude?"

An evil grin pasted Claude's face. He poured Woozie a cup of hot sauce. When Woozie took a drink, he started coughing and spitting it out all over the kitchen floor before running to the bathroom.

Seeing this gave Tommy an idea he went over to the fridge and got a soda.

It was getting late, and Carl was getting cold. He looked up and saw Tommy's face peeking out the window. "You want a soda Carl?"

Carl's face lit up in that same way, "Sure!" He threw the soda down to Carl. "Thanks Tommy! You guys a real friends."

Tommy returned to the sofa, "What a dumbass."

"AAAHHHH! AHHHHHH! My EYES! AHHHHH!" Tommy burst into laughter, pounding on the coffee table.

Down on the scaffolding Carl was covered in soda, which squirt out when he opened it. He rubbed his stinging eyes and fell off of the scaffolding.

Thud!  
"OOOUUUUCH!"

A while later there were bangs on the door. "Let me in! NOW!"

"No way man!" Tommy shouted back at Carl.

"Damn it Tommy! I'm not in the mood! LET ME IN!"

"No!"

"I will break down the door!"

"Bite me!"

"That's it!" Carl back up as far as he could. The door moved slightly at the sound of a thud. "OOOWWW!"

"If you break the door, you're going to buy a new one!"

"OOOOWWWWW!"

"Shut up Carl!"

"MY ARM! HELP ME I…THINK… IT… IS… BROKEN! IT… WOULD… SURE… HELP… IF… YOU… COULD… OPEN… UP… THE… DOOR!"

"I'm not stupid, dumbass!"

Claude walked over and opened the door. Tommy scoffed at Claude, "Traitor!"

Carl ran in ready to swing his fist at Tommy. Woozie cam out of the bathroom. "Claude, I think you need to-"

Tommy dodged Carl's fist and it ran straight into Woozie's face, who fell to the ground. Carl was shocked at what he did and ran out the door.

Woozie stood up, "God damn it! What is wrong with you guys! Who the fuck punched me?"

Tommy pointed at Claude, "It was Claude!" Tommy dashed out of the room.

"You little bitch!" Woozie chased Claude around the room until Woozie ran into the coffee table and fell down in pain.

Later that night everyone was asleep and Woozie had gone home. After an argument, they made Carl clean up the mess Woozie made with the hot sauce. Living together was tough.

Next time: Claude, Tommy, and Carl find a wad of cash on the ground… what will happen?

**A/N: BURRRN! ACTIONAMX! BUUUUURRRNNN!**


	2. II The Lost Cash

Claude found himself in the kitchen at three am. He took a large yawn and looked for something to drink. Having an automatic need for a snack made him search the cabinets. He found a bag of green poison. He laughed quietly to himself: Tommy's stash. He found it.

Minutes later Claude found himself on ground if front of the coffee table, the room filled with smoke. He was string at a banana and cracking up. He couldn't stop laughing, just the word 'banana' made him laugh. It had three A's in it and it was hilarious.

When he was finished he opened a window and put the remaining dope back in the cabinet. On his way back to bed, he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the door and waited for a conformation knock, to know that it wasn't just his imagination. The knocking continued.

Claude walked over to the door, the knocking still persisting. He opened the door to see a figure of a man behind a large white light, giving him a silhouette (a long hymn playing).

The light shined around him as if he were a god. Claude realized that he was floating, in a trans-like position with his legs crossed. The music stopped and he spoke in a raspy, unclear voice, "I am the all mighty ryando. Bow down to my bung hole!"

Claude gave him the finger.

"Are you threatening me? Bow down to the almighty bung hole! For there is but one bunghole!"

Claude picked up his chalk board and wrote, "Fuck you, asshole!"

"Are you threat-" Claude slammed the door, opened a window and went to bed.

That GTA Show! Episode II

The smell of bacon filled the air, filtering through the house and into Carl's bedroom. The smell called to him, he saw his girlfriends Katie's face saying, "Get up Carl, I have something special I want to show you, just get a cup of hot coffee, and we'll get to work."

This subliminal message led him down the hall, half-asleep walking like a lifeless zombie. The hallway was dark, leading into the kitchen where the bright morning light lit up the room. Carl walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, next to the window overlooking the street. He fell asleep there.

Tommy was at the stove, facing opposite the windows, staring at Claude over the Bar-like counter to Tommy' left. Claude was entertaining himself with the remote control, flipping through every channel every half-second.

When he was finished, Tommy took the pan of bacon off of the stove. He turned around to se Carl awakening. "What?" He asked the invisible person next to him. He blinked and said, "Oh."

Carl got up ready to walk into the living room, when the open window caught his attention. He walked over to it and stared out of it. Carl had a strange obsession with open windows. He stuck his head out of it and enjoyed the cool city air. A big smile crossed his face. He was in his happy-place. Just as he got his natural high, his face turned white. He took his head out of the window and Claude pointed and laughed.

Tommy joined the laughter, pointing as well. "Haha! A bird shit on you!"

Carl ran out of the room in humiliation, running for the bathroom.

A few minutes passes. Tommy was getting worried, he went to go look for Carl and found him sitting on his bed. "Oh Carl. I'm sorry. We didn't mean it."

Carl turned his face, "Good day."

"But Carl,"

"I said GOOD DAY!" He said putting up his hand. Carl walked out of the room. Tommy followed him to the kitchen, heading to the open window.

Next to the window was a piece of paper pinned to the wall that read, "Beware of bird shit" Carl took this offensively, turning to Claude who was playing with the remote.

"Fuck you Claude."

Claude gave him the finger. Tommy walked over to Claude to watch some TV, holding a piece of bacon. He looked at Carl who was still at the window. He had an idea, to see Carl in pain. He looked at a decorative marble ball that sat on the table. He took turns glancing at Carl then the ball. He continued a dozen times, debating weather he should hurt Carl, it wasn't very friendly, but it was always funny to see friends in pain. Tommy had made up his mind.

He picked up the ball and tapped Claude on the shoulder. He pointed at the ball then Carl, Claude shook his head, smiling. Tommy prepared himself to throw the ball. "Hey Carl! Think fast!"

The ball left his hand, heading toward Carl at twenty miles an hour.

Carl turned to see what Tommy was talking about. The ball flew right past his head, outside.

Carl looked outside.

Thud.

"OOOWWW!" A pedestrian below screamed.

"Holy shit Tommy! I think you killed him!"

"Get out of the window then! Dumbass!"

Carl closed the window, "Phew!"

Later that day, they got a call from the Truth, he had just gotten something that they should 'take a look at'. The found themselves walking over to his place, on the other side of Staunton Island. They made a quick 'exchange' and ended up walking home with a backpack…

Along the way back, they passed by Bellville Park. Tommy was in front with the backpack, Carl back on his right, Claude on his left.

"What the?"

"Holy crap!"

Claude wrote on his board: 'Oh my god!' In front of them was a wad of money. Tommy picked it up.

"How much do you think is in their?"

"I-I don't know. Let's get home and count it." The three sprinted home. Carl fell down twice. After arriving, they spread the money out on the coffee table, and put their 'stash' away.

After many arguments on who should count it, they all did. Claude counted 2,600. Tommy counted 2,600. Carl counted 6,200. The decision was made that it was 2,600 and the money was stashed away.

The next day Claude and Tommy took a hundred dollars and went out to eat without telling Carl. When they got back Carl was gone. Tommy and Claude sat down and started watching TV.

The door burst open and Carl was screaming. "Guess what guys? I bought a spa!"

Tommy and Claude jumped up. "WHAT?" Claude threw his hands around, he stomped into the bedroom. "Are you mental Carl! Why the hell would you go blow all our money on something we can't use? God, you're, you're such a dumbass!"

"Well. No-The guy talked me into it… He said it'd help get chicks."

"You dumbass! You have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah… So…"

"That's it. Claude get out here! We're going to kick his ass!" Claude ran out of the room holding a bat, Tommy and Claude ran after Carl, who dashed out of the door. The chase didn't go the far. Carl tripped and almost fell down the stair case, while the others each gave him one good whack of the bat. He apologized and came back inside.

The three were sitting around the TV, holding beers.

"So what are we going to do about the spa?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, well maybe we could put it on the roof."

"Dumbass."

'Maybe we should sell it back to the guy, Carl do you have the receet?' Claude wrote down, not knowing how to spell receipt.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That's the plan. Let's celebrate."

The apartment once again filled with smoke as the three were sitting around the coffee table, laughing their heads off. Suddenly things became serious.

"You know something. I thinks it's about time I break up with Katie."

"Why?"

"She asked me to come over again man, and I DO NOT like walking."

"Hey guys. What if he won't buy the spa back?"

"He will, he will don't worry." Carl assured him.

"You know what would be fun to do? To throw the spa off of the roof."

"No! You know what would be really cool… throwing a TV off of the roof!"

"Wow Carl… You outwitted me for once." Tommy admitted.

"Let's do it!"

The three were on the roof holding their TV. "This is going to be AWESOME!" Claude wrote.

"Okay, okay ready? One two three!" The TV rolled off of the edge, tumbling to the ground. It slightly shattered, but was still intact.

"That was awesome!" Carl screamed.

"Wait, wait look!" A bunch of hobos were trying to steal the broken TV. Down below they were fighting for it, punching and kicking, and stabbing with knives until on urinated on it, then nobody would touch it. He walked off holding a smelly, wet, new broken TV.

"Ah ,man." Carl pointed down, "Hobos ruin everything!"

'Yea let's go.' Claude wrote.

They returned to their apartment to watch TV. They were watching the hit show, 'Liberty City Survivor'

"WHAT! WHERE'S MY TV?" The neighbor shouted.

**A/N: Burn ryando!**


	3. III Toga Party?

The city arose early the next day. Carl awoke at six thirty and walked into the kitchen, which was filled wi-

Beeeeeeeeeeee (continual beep) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RERATED AO (ADULTS ONLY) DUE TO A SECRET SEX MINI-GAME HIDDEN IN THIS CHAPTERS CODING……. YOU WILL RESUME YOU NORMAL READING MOMENTARLY.

That GTA Show! Episode III

They group was sitting around in their living room, watching TV. Phil and Woozie were over.

The room was quiet, nobody speaking. "This is so boring. We need to do something." said Tommy.

"Hmm… Yeah… something fun…" said Woozie.

Carl jumped, "Let's have a party! A-A toga party! I'll get the beer!" Carl dashed out of the room.

"Claude, order a pizza, Woozie, call a bunch of people out of my phone book." Tommy ordered.

"I don't know if you have noticed, Tommy… But I can't see!"

"Where your maid?"

"Right here! Su Zi stepped out, wearing a dress. He looked down at himself, "Oops!" He ran into the bathroom.

"Fine… baby! I'll call the people."

At seven o'clock, their tiny apartment was filled with many people, music was playing, chips, dip, and pizza's were spread about, and Carl hadn't arrived yet. Denise (Carl's girlfriend) was wondering around looking for him.

"Excuse me, Tommy, have you seen Carl?"

"Uh is he stupid, ugly, and walks into doors a lot?"

"What?"

"Denise, I don't know where he's at?"

"Where he's at?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"What's you problem Denise? Are you stupid or something?" Tommy walked away.

"What's my problem? I don't understand?" Denise wondered off.

"TO-GA! TO-GA! TO-GA! TO-GA! TOGA!" Carl ran in jumped around, chanting. He stopped and realized that he was the only one wearing a toga. "DAMN! Nobody tells me anything!"

Tommy, Claude, Phil and Woozie walked up to him. "Did you get the beer?"

"What beer? Nobody asked me to get beer? What's up with you guys? You should have asked."

They all walked away, "Figures. We should kick his ass." Tommy suggested.

"Oh my god Carl!" Denise ran up to him, he made a frown. She hugged him and pushed him on the couch, "I've been meaning to ask you this." She turned around, "Do these jeans make my butt look big?"

Carl sighed and looked away for a sec, then looked at her butt, "No, you just have a really huge ass! The jeans are fine!"

She frowned, "But-But you said my bubble booty was a good thing!"

Carl sighed again and made a frustrated face and he leaned back in the couch, ready to give up. Denise frowned.

Tommy was walking around, examining all of the chicks. "Hey, are your feet tired?" He asked one (really hot).

She looked at him, giving the message "What?" with her face.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day." She scoffed. "Okay then, are you a meat burglar? Because it looks like some grabbed some fine hams," he looked at her ass, "and shoved the down the back of you pants."

She started to clench her teeth in anger. He face turned red "BACK OFFFF!" she rose her fist.

"AAHHHH!" Tommy screamed, running off into the bedroom.

Phil was really hitting it off with a girl. "Oh Philly, I love you. You're so…. Hot! And-and sexy."

"I have been known to… uh… do… sm..um…" he mumbled.

"I want you to come with me." She pulled him into one of the bedrooms.

There was a microphone for karaoke, a man named AdoptedThug was at it. He tapped on the mic. "Testing. Testing. Testing. Testing-Testing-Testing-Testing-Testing!" He hesitated. "Okay, I am going to sing my own song tonight… no music except my own guitar. He started playing.

"You. Don't. Know. How much. I. Need you… While. Your. Near. Me, baby. I don't. Feel blue… And when. We kiss. I know. You need. Me too… I can't. Believe. I found. A love. That's. So pure. And true." The guitar got louder, "But it all was bull-shit! It was a god-damn joke! And when I think of you, Linda! I hope you fucking choke! I. Hope. Your glad. With what. You've done. To me. I lay. In bed. All day long, feeling melancholy. You left. Me here. All alone. Tears running constantly. Oh somebody kill me please! Somebody kill me please! I'm on my knees! Pretty pretty please! KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE! PUT A BULLET IN MY HEEEEAAAA-EEEAAAAAA-EAD!" He started crying.

"Bullshit!" One shouted. "I hear that somewhere else!"

"Boo! Boo!"

"You suck!"  
"Get of the stage."

"You suck! You suck!" AdoptedThug ran off the stage in tears, "YOU SUUUUCCCKK!"

"It goes for me too!" AdoptedThug shouted as he exited the apartment.

There was a knock at the door minutes later. Tommy answered it. "Hello?" It was a police officer, he looked mentally retarded. His face was tweaked out, and he ad one hand up by his chest, like a paw.

"Ex-excuse me?" he started hitting his chest, "Is this your apartment?"

Another officer came in, "It's okay doofus, let me handle this. Sir, you guys are being too loud, who's idea was this?"

Tommy's heart jumped. "Hey Tommy!" Woozie walked up behind Tommy.

"It was his idea!" Tommy pointed at Woozie.

"What?"

"Sir, come out here, we need to have a talk about parties, and when not to have them." A few minutes later Woozie walked in and the cops broke up the party. Before Woozie left, he walked up to Tommy.

"You are a bitch!" he said before walking away.

The next day when everyone awoke the apartment was totally trashed Tommy and Carl made Claude clean all of it up. A few days later, Phil was at his trailer in Bellville Park. He picked the phone and called that girl.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how come you never called me back?"

She sighed, "Because I was drunk, and just using you for sex."

"Wow."

"Now don't call me ever again."

"This sucks." He jumped up and sprinted to Claude's apartment. He burst through the door and screamed, "I DID IT!"

"No you didn't!" Tommy accused.

"Yes I did! As a matter of a fact, I did it in Carl bedroom!"

"Ahh! Sick! I slept in those sheet man! What's your problem? Damn!" He ran into his bedroom.

"So where is she at?" Tommy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Phil ran out the door.

Tommy sat on the couch next to Claude, "He didn't do it." Claude shook his head.

**A/N: I wasn't going to… but you mentioned it so I did AdoptedThug…BURN! Oh yeah please R&R!**


End file.
